


Blog Romance

by golden_kimono



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blogging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_kimono/pseuds/golden_kimono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himchan loves reading Daehyun's blog, where he regularly mentions his crush on 'K' (Himchan). As the readers (well, one certain reader) grow more and more frustrated with Dae's lack of action, so does Himchan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blog Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [the_brownie_bunch_4](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/the_brownie_bunch_4) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **Trigger Warning:** None  
>  **Characters and / or Pairings:** Daehyun/Himchan  
>  **Description:** Daehyun runs a blog, under a pen name, about his life and about how much he's in love with his best friend, Himchan is Daehyun's best friend and an avid reader of the blog.

  
**Happy New Year!**

_New year, new chances! Or that was the plan, at least, but I’ve failed already. K and I were at the same party and it seemed like the perfect opportunity to steal a New Year’s kiss from him. The closer it got to midnight, the closer I moved, until we were basically pressed together on the settee. I had it all worked out: once it got to midnight, we’d turn to each other and I’d kiss him – if he reacted badly, I’d just laugh it off and say “hey, it’s New Year’s, this is what people do!”_

_But of course things didn’t quite work out that way…_

_The countdown began, K and I grinned at each other, but before I could even lean in, some asshat outside started on the fireworks early and made me jump – away from K, who was now laughing too much to even think of kissing._

_And so my year began with a bruised ego and not even as much as a pity kiss from anyone – C even gladly jumped in to answer K’s drunken affection later that night before I could._

_First resolution: push C in Han River._

_Everything was fine otherwise, except when I went home and realised I’d left my window open, which meant it was freaking freezing inside! It took a few hours, but eventually I could no longer see my breath, thank god._

_Second resolution: get my heater fixed!_

_Looking back at last year, it wasn’t too bad: the kids at work seem to love me – apparently the one that keeps drawing on me wants to marry me one day, which is adorable – and apart from the slow, slow, sloooooow heater, this apartment has worked out really well for me! Apart from some small downs, there have mostly been ups – and I think I can count myself very lucky. Except…_

_Third resolution: tell K how I feel. (Resolutions are meant to be broken, right?)_

_Yeah, I know some of you think I should just confess already (I’m looking at you, sassyjae0124!), but come on, how awkward would that be??_

_Now, I’m still exhausted and typing this from my bed, so I’m going back to sleep._

_I hope you all have an amazing 2016, with everything you deserve and more. :) And, as always: thanks for reading! I promise to post something more interesting when I’m not hungover and sleepy._

_\- Busan Wonbin_  


Himchan chuckled and shook his head as he read through the comments, where sassyjae0124 had left a rant almost as long as the post about how he needed to just speak up already. Busan Wonbin had replied with a simple “yeah, yeah, I’ll think about it”. Typical. Placing his fingers on his keyboard, Himchan wrote his own reply.

  
**americano456** commented:

_I have to agree with sassyjae here. You say K’s a nice guy, so even if he’s not interested, do you really think he’d be a dick about it? And how do you know he doesn’t already know anyway and is just waiting for you to come out and say it? I do like reading about your failed attempts, though. ;) Ah, and of course I wish you a happy 2016 too!_  


If only. He scoffed and poured himself another cup of coffee, wishing he could do what Wonbin didn’t.

  
**ARGH**

_I realised I had literally no food at home, so I went to the shop today. It was only when I was paying that I realised I was still wearing my pyjama pants – and not the cool kind, but the ones with little ducks all over them. It got a giggle from the cashier and explained why I’d felt so cold walking down (they’re not very wind-resistant). This is what happens when your head is somewhere else. The good news: I’ve got food now!_

_Mind you, I didn’t exactly sleep much last night, so I think I can be forgiven: it was around 3am when there was a sound by the window – which, yes, was closed this time – and I went to have a look, only to find a giant owl outside!! Are there even meant to be owls in Seoul?! The owl screamed at me, so I screamed back, and next thing I knew we were just screaming at each other until my neighbour banged on the wall to shut us up. I thought of just leaving the owl where it was and going back to bed, but the bird was knocking on the window (sort of), so I ended up using a broomstick to shoo it away. Pretty hard, since I didn’t want to _open_ the window, so I just tapped on the glass instead. I chased it away in the end, but didn’t sleep much after that._

_Aaaaaand… I’m meeting K for lunch tomorrow. I so hope I won’t embarrass myself, because that’s what I tend to do around him. It’s difficult, okay, he’s like the most attractive guy I know and it’s easy to do something stupid. americano456: he’s definitely a good guy – the best! – so he’d never be rude about it. I’m just not great with rejection._

_FrozenOlaf asked me how K and I met and if I liked him back then, and the answers are: in uni and no. I don’t think he even liked me AT ALL at first, but soon we grew really close and we made each other laugh and just got along. It wasn’t until a few months ago that my feelings changed and now… Well, you all know where I’ve ended up._

_Our first meeting was actually really bad: our friend C introduced us to each other and K was all polite, only to glare at me as soon as everyone was looking the other way. Not the best first impression, lol! I avoided him for a while, but K kept following me and then we had a long conversation and made up. He’s really cool, I guess he just didn’t know what to think of me back then._

_Some of you have asked me if my fourth resolution will be to finally show my face on my blog, but that’s not going to happen. Sorry, guys! I already share enough about myself, but I’m trying to stay anonymous as much as possible. I hope you understand!_

_\- Busan Wonbin_  


Himchan rolled his eyes, but couldn’t suppress a smile when he reread the description of K. He hesitated, wondering if he should type out another comment, but unsure of what he could even say. Biting his lip, he thought of Daehyun and how he wished he had the guts to just suck it up and make sassyjae proud. Okay, so he didn’t really care about sassyjae0124, since he didn’t actually know him, but, you know, he made some good points.

He wondered if this guy (he assumed) had commented yet, and he didn’t disappoint:

  
**sassyjae0124** commented:

_First of all, you COMPLETELY IGNORED MY COMMENTS in this entry. What, my advice wasn’t worth mentioning? Secondly: seriously? No one likes rejection, but you either need to get over K or get under him, because jfc, you’re doing my head in. It’s been months, Wonbin! MONTHS! (I could NOT read it, but it’s like a book where you want to know the ending. Except in this case I feel like I’m reading Tolstoy, there’s so much dancing around the point.) Whatever, enjoy your lunch with K. I just hope you can keep your mouth on your food and off of him. Wait, no, I don’t, because then K would know AND WE COULD FINALLY MOVE ON FROM THIS._

**BusanWonbin** commented:

_If I ever put my mouth on K, I don’t think I want it to be in public. But erm, thanks??_  


Clearing his throat awkwardly, Himchan scratched his head and tried to ignore his heated cheeks.

  
**americano456** commented:

_You could link K to your blog if you’re too scared. He could pretend he didn’t read anything if he doesn’t feel anything for you and you won’t have to confess in person._  


He quickly turned off his laptop before he could see if he’d receive a reply. Instead, he decided to take a shower and… well, not think of Daehyun going down on him.

  
**sassyjae0124** commented:

_I hope K already_ is _reading this. And is just as frustrated as I am._  


Himchan chuckled as he closed down his browser. Jae made him laugh. He was like Himchan: read every single entry and commented on them – although he always had much more to say. He seemed to just want Wonbin to finally get what he wanted, which was something Himchan could get on board with.

“Hey! Have you been waiting long?”

Himchan looked up and smiled at Daehyun, who dragged out a chair and sat down. He shook his head. “No, don’t worry.” He glanced at his watch and raised his eyebrows. “You’re not even late, you idiot!”

Daehyun shrugged and grinned sheepishly. “Sorry. Normally I’m the early one.” He took off his coat and scarf, revealing his flushed face and chapped lips, Himchan wishing he had some chapstick to offer him. “It’s so cold! I can’t wait for summer.”

“Spring,” Himchan corrected him. “Summer’s too hot.” He had always hated summer, sweating far too easily for his liking in the humidity, but then winter was far too cold and autumn too wet. “I don’t know how anyone can enjoy summer.”

“Spring is okay,” Daehyun agreed, accepting the water he was given and opening up the menu. “But the heat doesn’t really bother me, so I like summer too. Anyway, have you ordered yet?”

Lunch went over fine, with Daehyun sharing stories about his pupils (one of them had given him a plastic ring as a proposal, while another had kicked his shin when he told him off for rubbing finger paint on the walls and the other children) and Himchan complaining about his giant workload (mostly caused by an exceptionally lazy colleague). It wasn’t until they ordered dessert – a sundae for Daehyun, a coffee for Himchan – that things took an odd turn.

Daehyun’s sundae was covered in whipped cream – not a problem. Until some of it slid down the side of the glass. Daehyun exclaimed (always sad to see food go to waste) and Himchan used his finger to wipe it up. Still thinking of Jae’s words (whether ‘Jae’ was his name or not, that was what he would be forever known as in Himchan’s mind), he held his hand in front of Daehyun’s face.

For several awkward moments, Daehyun only stared, and right when Himchan was about to wipe his hand on a napkin and laugh it off awkwardly, his best friend leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the finger, slowly sucking off the cream and keeping his eyes on Himchan’s. Some more awkward moments followed, where Himchan could see Daehyun turn as red as he himself probably was. Then Daehyun finally pulled away, looking to the side to avoid Himchan’s gaze, while Himchan cleared his throat as he cleaned himself off.

They didn’t mention it again, but also didn’t look at each other for the rest of lunch and simply waved at each other awkwardly when they left.

  
**D:**

_I SUCKED ON HIS FINGER. I HATE MYSELF._

**FrozenOlaf** commented:

_At least it was just his finger. :)_

**sassyjae0124** commented:

_I’ve been laughing for about an hour and I don’t even know what happened. So much for the ‘not public’ rule. (But hey: maybe now you won’t have to worry about confessing. Unless this is something you do with all your friends, in which case: should we go for some coffee?)_  


Himchan groaned and rubbed his head. He hated himself too. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now all he could do was think back with humiliation. He knew it wasn’t a big deal, not really, it was merely a sign that something was going on between them, but he also knew neither of them would say anything. Instead, it might only make things more uncomfortable.

He was as bad as Daehyun, or even worse: by now he _knew_ he wouldn’t get turned down, yet he still said nothing. It had mostly been amusing at first, to wait and see what would happen, but now it felt too awkward to say anything as Daehyun probably wouldn’t be too impressed to find out Himchan had been reading his blog. In Himchan’s defence, though, he had had no idea Daehyun was behind it at first. He simply found the entries amusing, and it hadn’t been until much later that he realised Busan Wonbin’s life sounded an awful lot like Daehyun’s. At first he had thought it merely a coincidence, but the more he read, the more similarities popped up.

And then, when Wonbin posted more and more about K, Himchan had an inkling that K might be him – which became a certainty once more details of their encounters were shared. It was flattering, especially because he had a rather significant soft spot for his best friend, but to come out and admit everything now would be… well, bad. (Yeah, he could keep it a secret, but he just knew he’d let something slip.)

A nap sounded like a good idea for now. Yes, it might clear his mind.

  
**I’m an Idiot**

_And that’s all I’ll say about the matter. Thanks, FrozenOlaf, your words were a great comfort. And sassyjae0124… I hope you choke on your laughter._

_I made it back to work afterwards and little A asked me why I seemed so nervous; she’s too observant for a six-year-old. But also really messy: I tried to distract her with arts and crafts and ended up with glue in my hair (how?) and paint in my ears. Then I had to save H from eating crayons (he thinks the blue ones will make his skin blue… I don’t know who to blame) and comfort R, who started crying because her dad’s on a business trip and she misses him._

_If anyone tells me teaching kids their age is like sitting on your butt all day, I’ll shove some coins up their nose so they can see how difficult it is to get them out. They’re sweet, but so dangerous! My distraction didn’t work entirely, because A gave me an extra long hug when she left. Cute. :)_

_Now I’m going to hide in shame. And wash off the glue and paint, because I already took a shower but just found there’s still some left. :/ Take care, everyone!_

_\- Busan Wonbin_

**sassyjae0124** commented:

_Nice. I hope you choke on K’s dick._  


Himchan nearly choked on air when he read that.

He hadn’t heard from Daehyun since their lunch. He knew Daehyun was probably too embarrassed, and although he had told himself he’d send a text to act like nothing out of the ordinary had happened, his nap had turned into a full sleep and he’d not woken up till the next morning.

  
**americano456** commented:

_I don’t think you need to hide. :) I doubt K would’ve let it happen if he minded it._  


His phone pinged almost immediately to tell him he had received a reply. Hesitating for only a moment, Himchan tapped his phone to read it.

  
**BusanWonbin** commented:

_Thanks… It kind of seemed on purpose?? But he likes teasing, and if he was joking around I only made an ass of myself._

**americano456** commented:

_Does he tease you a lot? That could mean something._

**BusanWonbin** commented:

_He teases everyone, lol._

**americano456** commented:

_Perhaps, but there are different kinds of teasing._  


No replies followed, but seeing how Himchan had to get ready for work anyway, he didn’t spend too much time stressing over it. He supposed he had been giving off mixed signals, but that came with being a naturally affectionate person: he liked flirting, he liked touching, which made it understandable for Daehyun to be confused.

Perhaps it was time to change that. He texted Daehyun before he went into work, to ask if he was free for dinner that night. Pretty generic: nothing about yesterday, nothing to make it sound anything but friendly, but he hoped he could change that tonight. Unfortunately, the reply he received was that Daehyun had parent-teacher meetings and wouldn’t be able to make it, but was Friday okay?

At least that gave Himchan a few more days to prepare – and freak out.

  
**Why**

_Parent-teacher meetings have begun! Two or three nights of horrible, awkward meetings, with horrible, awkward people. No, that’s a lie: most parents are cool, though there are always a few who demand to know why their child isn’t doing better (your child is six, they’re doing fine) or who aren’t interested at all. Or sometimes they’re TOO interested…_

_Okay, so that happened only once: there’s one mum who seems to like me a lot, but it’s not as bad as I made it sound above. She’s never been weird about it and is actually really cute, kind of shy. It only got strange when her kid made comments about it, but ignoring those was pretty easy._

_Honestly, there are only a few parents I always dread seeing. One is a dad who insists his son is too smart for my class, and who wants him to read books several age categories higher. Now, I have no problems with that at all. I’ve taught children before who could read so well that they were reading far ahead of everyone else, but this one… not so much. He’s clever, sure, and he’s at the perfect pace for his age, but he has difficulty with the harder books (as do most of the kids in his year, so there’s nothing wrong with that). Of course his dad refuses to acknowledge this, so we always end up in a loooooooooong discussion. :/ He’s not the only parent who wants their child to be the next prodigy, but he’s definitely the pushiest._

_Then there’s an uninterested couple. Their daughter was being bullied a while ago and although we stepped in before it got worse, the parents didn’t give a shit when I told them. THANKS, GUYS. Not like she needs support at home, right?? They barely even listened to what I had to tell them, even though I was saying how much she had improved and that they could rightfully be proud of her, but they were paying more attention to the clock. I guess I should be happy they showed up at all._

_And don’t even get me started on the bully’s parents…_

_The meetings ahead aren’t too bad, at least, and at the end of it all: dinner with K. Yeah, he contacted me. I’m nervous, even though he sounded completely normal in his texts. What can you really tell when you’re not face-to-face with someone, right? I don’t know, guys. Part of me wants to tell him before I accidentally climb on his lap or something, but it’s difficult. We’ll see._

_I’m off to bed, wish me luck for the rest of the meetings. :) Thanks for all your support!_

_\- Busan Wonbin_

**silverbunnytree** commented:

_K asked you out on a date?? :D_

**BusanWonbin** commented:

_No, no, no, it’s just as friends! We do this a lot._

**silverbunnytree** commented:

_whatever you say, dude :P_

**americano456** commented:

_I think silverbunnytree has the right idea._  


Friday night, and Himchan was waiting for Daehyun to arrive. He fidgeted, wishing he hadn’t arrived so early, but he had been too anxious to wait at home any longer. It was about time one of them took the first step, really.

“You beat me to it again!” Daehyun scolded when he walked up. “What’s up with that?”

Himchan shrugged and watched Daehyun carefully, noting with some satisfaction that his friend had dressed up – not enough to be too noticeable, but enough that he had apparently put some thought into his clothes. “New Year’s resolution,” Himchan answered simply.

“That’s… an interesting resolution.” Daehyun shook his head and grinned. “But it’s not the worst, I guess.”

“Did you fix your heater yet?” Himchan asked casually, seeing Daehyun pause and frown, then shake his head and smile, though he seemed slightly confused.

“I- Yeah, it’s fine. It took forever to heat up for a while, but, yeah, it works okay now.” He chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. “How has work been? Still shit, or is your co-worker finally doing his share?”

“Ah, no, but they’ve told him that if he keeps it up he’ll be replaced,” Himchan explained, tearing some bread from the basket he had ordered as he was waiting. “Maybe that will scare him into action.”

“Or you could get someone better in his place,” Daehyun pointed out.

Himchan hummed and nodded. “True. What about you, have the meetings gone well?”

“Yes, actually!” Daehyun shut up when the waiter came over to take their order before continuing with his story, and even though Himchan already knew it all, he listened intently anyway. Besides, it was always better to hear it from Daehyun himself, in his own voice.

Himchan felt like he was on pins and needles for most of the time, and he couldn’t quite decide if he was relieved or annoyed when they reached the end of their meal. He still hadn’t said anything, and there was not much time left. Luckily, whenever he and Daehyun went for food, they liked to have dessert (even for lunch, as last time; what could he say, they liked food), so not all hope was lost yet. 

“Ah, I really want this hot cookie dough,” Daehyun whined, “but it’s too much for me.”

“We could share it if you want,” Himchan suggested, glancing at the rest of the menu and not finding much else of interest. He looked up when Daehyun remained suspiciously silent. “What?”

“That’s…” Daehyun chuckled awkwardly and licked his lips. “It’s more of a couple thing, isn’t it?”

Himchan shrugged, like the thought had never occurred to him. “So?” He caught the waiter’s eye and smiled to indicate they were ready. “Am I okay to order it or do you want something else?”

“No, no, the erm… the cookie dough is fine,” Daehyun replied softly, his eyes flickering from Himchan to the table to the waiter.

Once the waiter had left, Himchan leaned on the table and lowered his voice, feeling his cheeks heat up as he prepared to speak. “Silverbunnytree wasn’t wrong.”

Daehyun’s head shot up and Himchan swiftly moved backwards and sat up straight. He didn’t dare look in Daehyun’s direction, but he didn’t need to in order to _feel_ the heat of the other’s stare. It was possibly the worst confession in the world with the worst timing, but he had panicked and, well, it had sounded good in his head.

“What did you just say?” Daehyun’s tone was sharp, but due to their surroundings, he couldn’t raise his voice (perhaps it hadn’t been such a bad idea to tell him here after all).

“You heard me…” Himchan sighed and closed his eyes. “What’s my favourite drink, Daehyun? I thought it was an obvious hint.”

A heavy silence followed, then Daehyun chuckled sadly. “So you were making fun of me.”

“What?!” Himchan finally looked up, shocked that Daehyun could think such a thing. “No, of course not! I didn’t know it was you at first, and by the time I realised I… I don’t know, I didn’t want to say anything.” He tried to smile, unsure what to make of Daehyun’s expression. “I enjoyed your blog, that’s all. Took me ages to figure out who ‘K’ was, even once I knew you were Busan Wonbin.”

Daehyun pursed his lips, glaring fiercely. “You’re a dick.”

“I know,” Himchan admitted. “In this case, I am. And I should’ve said something sooner, but I wanted to wait for you… And then too much time had passed for it to… well, not be uncomfortable. I’m sorry, Dae…”

“You should be,” Daehyun snapped, looking around quickly to make sure no one else had heard. “If I’d known you were reading it-”

“We still wouldn’t be talking about this,” Himchan said dryly. “Yeah, it wasn’t cool of me not to tell you, but wouldn’t you have done the same thing if you were me?”

Daehyun’s mouth opened and closed a few times, then he shrugged begrudgingly. “Yeah, okay.” In fact, Daehyun might have teased Himchan about it till the end of time, and they both knew it. “Still not sure I’m happy about it.”

“We can talk it out later, if you want,” Himchan offered.

“It’s our first date, should you really invite me home?”

Himchan smiled at Daehyun’s tone. “Why not? You’ve been there before. I promise I’ll keep my hands to myself, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Shaking his head, Daehyun smirked. “Never worried, always hoping.”

  
**Erm…**

_Turns out K and americano456 are one and the same person. Yes, K has been reading these entries for months. Yes, K knew they were about him (not at first). Yes, sassyjae0124, you can laugh all you want._

_It was ~~slightly~~ really humiliating and I was pretty pissed at first, but we worked things out and I’m at his place right now, after our dinner last night. We still have some stuff to talk about, but… I think we’ll be okay. I may need to change blogs, though. :P_

_silverbunnytree: turns out you were right about it being a date!_

_FrozenOlaf: it wasn’t just his finger this time. ;)_

_\- Busan Wonbin_

**JeppB** commented:

_I have followed this blog for a while and am very happy to read that you two are together at last. I will type out a longer comment later, but I wanted to congratulate you now. I’ve seen americano456’s comments on your entries and if K is truly like him, as he seems to be from your posts, you appear to be good together. You both deserve to be happy. Honesty would be best from now on, though, but you must realise that by now._

**sassyjae0124** commented:

_TOO MUCH INFORMATION, DUDE!! I’m still laughing, but congrats, I’m happy for you. :) You should continue this blog together, it’d be interesting!_

**silverbunnytree** commented:

_yay!!! :DDD_

**MyMagpie** commented:

_Your story took a different turn and I’m so happy :D All the best to you!_

**FrozenOlaf** commented:

_Good for you. :)_

**americano456** commented:

_( ˘ ³˘)♥_  



End file.
